Straw Hat Theatre - Monster Time
|Monsutaa Taimu}}, was the 7th omake and was originally published in The 7th Log: "VIVI" in May 2, 2006. The omake was shown in the anime as the fifth omake, airing alongside with Episode 283. So far it is the last omake that has been animated. Setting In this, Luffy and company are all mythical beasts at the "carefree monster town", . Story The narrator explains that Rodusa (Robin) wears sunglasses because she is a gorgon and would turn people into stone. But today she has more reasons for not looking at anyone. Ussopaka the centaur (Usopp) fires an arrow into the hat of Lugyao the dragon (Luffy) and calls him a monster and asks him to hand over his fantastic horns. Lugyao tells him he is always doing that, but he too is also a monster and asks him if he's bored and invites him to he help him fish the fantastic fish in the sea. The narrator explains this is a town of monsters. Ussopaka points to Lugyao's rod, the dragon pulls the fish to the surface, but as the dragon is celebrating his large catch, he soon realizes he has only caught Chopaken the kraken (Chopper) again. Lugyao asks Chopaken what he was doing at the bottom of the ocean, at which he replies he was looking for a fantastic treasure, but first and foremost he would like more of Lugyao's bait. At that point Stronami the mermaid (Nami) appears out of the ocean and threatens that if Chopaken touches her fantastic treasure she will never forgive him. The kraken just replies he simply fell there so whoever finds it owns it. Seeing Chopaken has a lot of nerve she asks if he would like to compete for it. At that point Sangara the kappa (Sanji) appears out of the ocean and asks who is causing hassle for his beloved Stronami, telling them he will beat them up. At that moment Lugyao waves the end of his line in front of the kappa's eyes (it's chocolate) and he asks if the dragon wants to catch him. Lugyao calls him "fantastic fish" to which Sangara replies he is not a fish he is a kappa. At that point Zoromilk the minotaur (Zoro) appears and berates the kappa because he lives at the bottom of the ocean and is a pervert. Sangara insults the minotaur for looking like a Holstein more then a minotaur. Zoromilk tells the kappa to shut up as today he is going to take the fantastic plate on his head. The kappa replies he needs it to live, however Sangara concerns him with Zoromilk's metal rods, then states its a pretty fantastic item too to which Zoromilk replies that he should dare and take them. Rodusa appears angry with the other monsters bickering. She scolds them for looking for each others fantastic treasures, when they themselves are fantastic creatures. Lugyao replies its because Robusa lost her fantastic earrings and started crying, so they were looking for a rarer treasure to replace them. The others tell the dragon off for letting her know. At that point to hide her happiness, her embarrassment and tears she turns away from the group, but as she does her sunglasses fall off. When she turns around to thank them, she turns the group into stone. Character Appearances * (Robin) - Gorgon (Medusa) * (Usopp) - Centaur * (Luffy) - Dragon * (Chopper) - Kraken * (Nami) - Mermaid * (Sanji) - Kappa * (Zoro) - Minotaur Trivia *All the characters have a habit of saying "fantastic" ("legendary" in the Funimation dub). This may imply that this is a story based on fantasy. *Coincidentally this was voice actor Hiroaki Hirata's second time playing a kappa. In Monster Time, Sanji is a kappa, and Hirata is Sha Gojyo's voice actor in Saiyuki who is also a kappa. *Chopaken is seen as a pink kraken with a red version of Chopper's hat. Coincidentally, Chopper's hat is pink while an octopus would be red. *There are some links to the actual storyline: **Nami's village was taken over by Fish-Men, during the early explanations of Fish-Men, Sanji pondered on the idea of Nami being a Mermaid. **Zoro's design seems to have later been some inspiration for Minotaurus. **Incidentally, Luffy turned out to be the son of Dragon. **The gorgon eyes aspect is reused for Boa Hancock and her sisters. **Nami's hairstyle is identical to that of her two years later. **In mythology, Centaurs were excellent marksmen, Usopp is also a skilled marksman. Also, Franky Kentauros could be inspired by this. **In the Fish-Man Island Arc, Zoro referred to Sanji as a perverted kappa (the FUNimation subs use the term "dirty water imp"). **A Kraken appeared in the Fish-Man Island Arc. Site Navigation Category:Omake Category:Articles Without an Infobox